Another Way
by Malica15
Summary: What if M.K. didn't get to go home sooner? What if they had to find another way to get her back? Nod, although hurt and heart-broken that she's planning on going away, attempts to comfort her in any way he can.


M.K. looked at all the people around her. Those happy faces were worth her sacrifices. It makes her so happy for them. She glanced at Nod, who looked at them proudly. He seemed so different than when she met him. Before, he was clumsy, and did things his own way. He was rebellious, but he wasn't really good at being rebellious. Now, he was an image of pride. A very noble man. Seeing him change like that makes her so happy for him; so proud.

M.K. was taken back when he looked at her. Their eyes had met, and she loved the sight. They were so sweet, so kind. For a while, she was happy and contented.

Then, she remembered that she needed to go back home. She felt heart-broken, but she knew that she couldn't just leave her dad alone like that. That would make her selfish. Besides, she wanted to go back to her dad, now that they both finally have something to agree on.

"How am I going back home?" She asked Nod. His smile faded, and he looked hurt. It made M.K. feel guilty. Ronin had probably overheard her, because he frowned. He walked over to the Queen, and leaned over to say something to her, which made the Queen's bright smile fade.

"I-I-" She stuttered. Finally, she looked defeated. "I don't know." She looked at M.K. miserably. Guilt filled her eyes. Nod found his voice.

"C-can't you just think about it, and just…you know, bring her back?" The queen closed her eyes and her eyebrows scrunched together in focus. M.K. braced herself, but a minute later, nothing still happened.

"I-I'm sorry. I just can't." She slumped her shoulders in defeat. M. K. looked at her with sympathy.

"It's alright. You tried your best." She put her hand on the queen's shoulder. The crowd of people had gone restless, wondering why their queen looked so sad. Nod looked at M.K. with pity.

"Hey M.K., I'm so sorry-"

"No, no. It's alright." She said, but she knew very well that it was not okay. She ended up running away from the scene, not wanting people to see how miserable she felt.

"M.K., wait!" She had heard Nod scream, but she just kept running. Of all people, Nod was the one she'd hate most to see her cry. After a while, she stopped running and curled up next to a tree in a clearing in the forest. She buried her head in her hands and waited for any tears to come out. Before any could come out, she had heard Nod's voice.

"M.K.?! Where are you?" _Dang,_ she thought, _Why does he always end up finding me?_ After a moment of silence, she heard the sound of crunching leaves, then she sensed him kneel over him. She braced herself for his words, and it took a while, but he finally spoke.

"Hey, look," He started. "You'll find a way to go back. I know you will." M.K. looked up, sniffed, and smiled.

"Thanks." M.K. smiled and sighed. "It's just that I want to go back and see him again, now that we finally understand each other." It took him a while to respond. Probably because he took some time to figure out who she was talking about.

"Oh," Was all he could come up with. There was a comfortable silence, before Nod muttered something. She tilted her head.

"Excuse me?" She asked, since she didn't exactly catch it. He sighed.

"I said," He sighed again. "At least you still have your father." The words hit her heart like a bullet. Nod had seemed so happy and upbeat sometimes, that she forgets that he's lost something dear to him.

"I'm sorry for bringing this up-"

"No, it's alright. You probably miss him a lot." Nod looked down. She looked at him with pity. They locked eyes again, before Nod forced a laugh.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. You're the one I'm supposed to pity, not the other way around." M.K. giggled, which made Nod smile, satisfied. "Well, that's better." M.K. looked shyly at the ground, before looking up to face Nod again.

"Hey, don't get sad that I'm gone." Nod looked at her incredulously. His face was tinted red.

"What? Who told you that?" He said quickly, which made M.K. roll her eyes.

"No one. I just figured-" She was interrupted by the sound of running footsteps. They both stood up, alerted. Had the Boggans brought reinforcements? Fortunately, no, since they were just greeted by the excited faces of Nim Galuu, Ronin, and the queen.

"We found a way!" Nim Galuu exclaimed excitedly. "The queen just needs to hold the pod up, say the right words, then BOOM! You're back to your full size!" M.K. smiled excitedly, but turned to Nod, who still seemed heart-broken.

"Are you ready, kid?" Ronin asked her. She glanced a few times between Nod and the queen. She was torn.

"It's okay, M.K. I'll be fine." Nod managed to say. She looked at him gratefully. She ran to him and hugged him, surprising both Nod, and herself. Nod was reluctant, but hugged her back.

"I'll miss you." She said before she shocked herself to no extent. She gained the courage to kiss him. It was a short kiss, but it was compassionate. She pulled away reluctantly, and then faced the queen.

"I'm ready." She said. The queen nodded excitedly before holding up the pod, closing her eyes.

"Mary Katherine, you are free to go back to your home." M.K. felt a tingle in her spine, and then when she opened her eyes, she was back in front of her dad's house, very much in full size. She sighed nervously before going inside.

"Dad?" She called, before she was greeted by a bear-hug.

"Mary Katherine! You're back!" Professor Bomba squeezed her tightly. "I never thought I'd see you again." She pulled away gently and met his eyes.

"Dad, I'm so sorry." She said, almost pleaded. Her father smiled warmly.

"I'm sorry too." He said, which made M.K. smile. They were both reunited in a hug again, contented that they were both in each other's arms.


End file.
